Studying
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Aichi asks Kai for help with Biology. However, things don't exactly go the way, they were supposed to. Kaichi.


**Well, I was studying for my biology exam, when this popped into my head. **

**Pairing: **KaixAichi (Kaichi)

* * *

><p>"So would you explain to me what this means?"Aichi asked, pointing into his biology textbook to show Kai, what he didn't understand. Aichi blushed as Kai glanced at him with his emerald hues, starting to explain what the picture was actually about. Just because Aichi went to Miyaji Academy, didn't mean he always understood everything they did at school.<p>

"And this is what mycelium is. I'm surprised you had trouble with something this trivial," Kai said, looking at Aichi's notes. Aichi just looked embarrassed at the ground, feeling even worse, since Kai probably thought he was totally dumb.

He yelped in surprise as he felt his arm, ruffling through his blue locks. His hand felt so warm and Aichi couldn't quite explain why, but his touch made his heart beat two times faster. He hastily stood up, almost falling down and sat down embarrassed again, when Kai raised an eyebrow and gave him a confused look.

"Umm… would you like something to drink?" Aichi questioned, standing up and leaving the room without hearing out Kai's response. Aichi sighed and cursed himself for asking Kai-kun of all people to help him. Well, actually he had asked Miwa-kun, but he claimed Kai was way better in biology than he was. And now with his idol only inches away from him, it was hard for him to concentrate on the studying.

"Aichi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be learning for a test with Kai-san?" Emi exclaimed, the little girl catching her older brother by surprise. Aichi jumped up in shock, almost spilling the water he had brought for Kai.

"I'm. I'm just bringing Kai-kun something to drink. It's the least I can do for him, since he's helping me with my school stuff," Aichi answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, study, do you understand? The walls are thin and mom and I can hear everything from our rooms," Emi said, earning a blush from Aichi. What the heck? His little innocent sister was lecturing him about **_this_** kind of stuff, like seriously?

Aichi nervously nodded and hurriedly returned to his room. He looked at Kai and his face changed into a deep crimson color again, when he thought about what Emi had told him a few seconds ago. He walked over to Kai and as clumsy as he was, he tripped over a cable and spilled the water all over Kai.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No problem, it's just water," Kai said, taking down his shirt. Aichi really wished he could die now. He was so embarrassed and when he looked up to see if Kai was all right, he almost began to scream, when he saw Kai's exposed chest.

"K-Kai-kun!"

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, looking up at the blueberry. Aichi just stuttered a few words and his face became even redder, if it was at this point even possible. The brunette walked over to him and pressed his forehead against his.

"K-Kai-kun, what are you doing?"

"Checking, if you don't have a fever, since you're acting really strange the whole evening," Kai replied, pulling away, confirming that Aichi was healthy as a fish. Aichi just buried his face in his hands and prayed to the Gods that this was just a bizarre dream.

Without him realizing, Kai put his hands on Aichi's and moved them away, so he could see straight into Aichi's face. Their gazes met and they remained like this for a short while after the two of the started slowly leaning in. Their lips were only inches apart, when they finally brushed against each other and from a peck on the lips it turned into a passionate kiss between the two cardfighters.

This was something entirely new to both of them and neither of them wanted to let go, despite their need for air. After a heavy make-out session, they finally sat down on the bed and stared at each other, neither of them sure what to say in an awkward situation like this.

"K-Kai-kun…"

"Aichi..."

"Heh?!" Aichi squealed as Kai pushed him down on the bed and started to kiss him again. He moaned into the kiss, feeling Kai's hands travel under his shirt, touching places no one has ever touched before. He felt his body heat up and all the embarrassment was replaced by another feeling.

Lust.

* * *

><p>"So how did the studying go? I mean, you two were up all night, I could hear you even at 3 AM in the morning," Shizuka said, smiling at Kai and Aichi, who sat on the table together. Aichi just hung his head, since he hasn't learnt a single thing for the biology exam.<p>

"Umm… well, I certainly learnt a lot of new things."

_Though, I'm not quite sure, if these kind of things will help me pass my exam, mom._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**A/N I hope, I won't end up like Aichi, though I have a bad feeling,, I might. **


End file.
